


[Podfic of] An Emergency of the Heart

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:44:04] Author's Summary: Gerard's fat fucking birds have fat fucking asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] An Emergency of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Emergency of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230856) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> I've been wanting to record this for ever so long. My fondness for this fic is OFF THE SCALE. It was one of the first I ever read when I started exploring bandom and oh man, I was SO SOLD ON THESE GUYS. The way Bexless retells the Disney Cinderella story with Frank and Gerard is a delight - an amazing delight! Editing this, I found myself wondering so much how Gerard came to be in the company of his genius mice and birds and what other adventures they might have had. 
> 
> My second (of three tries \o?) recording for this fic was codenamed 'gerard's fucking birds have fat fucking asses' btw. BEST SCENE.

**Length**  1:44:04

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/An%20Emergency%20of%20the%20Heart.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/An%20Emergency%20of%20the%20Heart.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
